


The End of The World

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for one Ohno Satoshi, he thought the world would end with floods and earthquakes. Probably with weeks of isolation without decent foods and electricity. Just like in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of The World

The end of the world.

Some people thought it would be done in a blink of an eye.

Some people thought it would be chaotic with a hurdle of zombies attacking human.

Some people thought it would be nasty with wars and mysterious diseases.

But for one Ohno Satoshi, he thought the world would end with floods and earthquakes. Probably with weeks of isolation without decent foods and electricity. Just like in movies.

And that’s why in the middle of a terrible storm like this one, he would always - _always_ \- search for Nino. _Always_.

“Come on, pick up,” Ohno tapped his fingers restlessly. His eyes looked outside the taxi’s window with wary. The storm was not going to let up and the taxi driver was telling Ohno repeatedly that it’s very dangerous for them to proceed, but he didn’t care. He needed to get to Nino, no matter what.

“Yeah, Oh chan?” finally Nino picked up. His voice was slurred, probably he was sleeping right then.

“Where are you?” Ohno asked with an urge that he rarely used.

“Hah?” Nino wasn’t completely awake yet, apparently.

“Where are you, Kazunari?” Ohno asked again even though by then he was sure that Nino was at their shared apartment.

“Room. Bed. Ugh, let me sleep, Oh chan,” Nino answered incoherently. A rustling voice was heard, it seemed that Nino was curling deeper inside their cozy fluffy blanket.

Ohno exhaled a relieved breath, “Stay there, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Uhn.. yeah, whatever,” Nino replied and Ohno hung up the phone. He sat more calmly and asked the driver to drive even faster.

The driver just rolled his eyes and shook his head not so secretively.

Ohno practically jumped out of the taxi once it reached the apartment’s lobby. He threw some amount of money and didn’t bother to wait for the change. Nino would scold him later about it but he couldn’t care less about it.

As the whirling winds outside got more and more violent, Ohno ran his way up to his apartment unit using the stairs because he decided that he couldn’t afford waiting for the elevator. He ignored some questioning looks and kept swinging his feet as fast as he could. He didn’t stop rushing until he was in their bedroom and a peacefully sleeping Ninomiya Kazunari was in sight.

Ohno stopped his hurried movement and took a moment to finally properly breathe. Just then, after his eyes met a ball-like figure under the blanket that was Nino, Ohno noticed how sore his legs were and how soaked wet his coat was. He freed himself from the coat and climbed to the bed, hugging Nino from behind.

“Tsk, Oh chan, you’re freezing cold,” Nino complained but he leaned back to Ohno’s chest and tugged Ohno’s arm to circle his body tighter.

“Sorry,” Ohno whispered. He nosed Nino’s hair softly. He was perfectly content and calm now that he got Nino in his arms.

“Anyway, what’s with the rus-” Nino opened his eyes a bit and he immediately understood what’s going on, “Oh.”  
Nino turned over so he was face to face with Ohno and pulled Ohno closer, “The world is not going to end like right now, Oh chan.”

“You don’t know that,” Ohno muttered.

Nino giggled, “You and your silly paranoid mind.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Ohno kissed Nino’s lips softly to shut the brat up. After that, he shoved Nino’s head back to the confinement of his arms.

They snuggled up to each other until they were warm and comfortable.

Ohno smiled when he heard Nino’s soft snore reached his ears. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling as calm as he could ever be.

Whirling winds were forgotten, raging storm was ignored.  
The world could start falling apart outside now and Ohno wouldn’t even bat an eye on it.

Because the end of the world wasn’t really the one that scared Ohno Satoshi.

Letting his precious Nino go through it alone was.


End file.
